Construction is a high hazard industry. Not only are workers engaging in manual labor with heavy materials and machinery, they are also in an environment with machinery that is being operated and moved around in tight spaces and with limited visibility. While hard hat rules have been implemented in order to provide some level of protection to these workers, the hard hat only goes so far and cannot protect from accidental run-ins with moving equipment such as excavators, cranes, bulldozers, and dump trucks that may or may not see workers.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a tracking system and method for providing safety to workers on a construction site.